Cable Vol 1
| years published = 1993-2002 | total issues = 107 | featured characters = Cable (Nathaniel Summers) | creators = | previous = Cable: Blood and Metal | next = ''Soldier X'' }} Cable is an American ongoing comic book series of the science fiction and superhero fantasy genre. It was published by Marvel Comics and ran from May, 1993 to September, 2002, spanning a total of 107 issues. 1-25 * Cable 1 * Cable 2 * Cable 3 * Cable 4 * Cable 5 * Cable 6 * Cable 7 * Cable 8 * Cable 9 * Cable 10 * Cable 11 * Cable 12 * Cable 13 * Cable 14 * Cable 15 * Cable 16 * Cable 17 * Cable 18 * Cable 19 * Cable 20 * Cable 21 * Cable 22 * Cable 23 * Cable 24 * Cable 25 26-50 * Cable 26 * Cable 27 * Cable 28 * Cable 29 * Cable 30 * Cable 31 * Cable 32 * Cable 33 * Cable 34 * Cable 35 * Cable 36 * Cable 37 * Cable 38 * Cable 39 * Cable 40 * Cable 41 * Cable 42 * Cable 43 * Cable 44 * Cable 45 * Cable 46 * Cable 47 * Cable 48 * Cable 49 * Cable 50 51-75 * Cable 51 * Cable 52 * Cable 53 * Cable 54 * Cable 55 * Cable 56 * Cable 57 * Cable 58 * Cable 59 * Cable 60 * Cable 61 * Cable 62 * Cable 63 * Cable 64 * Cable 65 * Cable 66 * Cable 67 * Cable 68 * Cable 69 * Cable 70 * Cable 71 * Cable 72 * Cable 73 * Cable 74 * Cable 75 76-107 * Cable 76 * Cable 77 * Cable 78 * Cable 79 * Cable 80 * Cable 81 * Cable 82 * Cable 83 * Cable 84 * Cable 85 * Cable 86 * Cable 87 * Cable 88 * Cable 89 * Cable 90 * Cable 91 * Cable 92 * Cable 93 * Cable 94 * Cable 95 * Cable 96 * Cable 97 * Cable 98 * Cable 99 * Cable 100 * Cable 101 * Cable 102 * Cable 103 * Cable 104 * Cable 105 * Cable 106 * Cable 107 * Cable Minus 1 * Cable Annual '99 * Cable: Revolution * Cable: The Nemesis Contract * Cable: Shining Path * Cable: The End * Cable (1993) redirects to this page. * This is technically the second Cable comic book series. The first series, which was only two issues long, is now identified by the full title, Cable: Blood and Metal. * The original logo graphic for this series was designed by Alex Jay. * Issues #12-14 comprise the "Fear and Loathing" storyline. * Issue #100 of the series was the "'Nuff Said" moment of silence issue to commemorate the terrorist attacks that took place in the United States on September 11th, 2001. * * * *